1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel end assembly, and more particularly, to a wheel end assembly having an outside inner race integrated spindle, wherein an outside inner race and a spindle are integrally formed.
2. Background of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional wheel end assembly includes a carrier 1 and a wheel bearing assembly 3.
The carrier 1 is installed in a suspension (not shown) and the wheel bearing assembly 3 is connected to the carrier 1 by a spindle 2.
According to the conventional wheel end assembly, after the spindle 2 is pressurized to the carrier 1 in the inner side of a vehicle, the wheel bearing assembly 3 is assembled into the spindle 2. Also, a nut 6 and a washer 6a are provided on a projection portion of the spindle 2 passing through the wheel bearing assembly 3 and extending outwardly from a vehicle, so as to assemble the wheel bearing assembly 3 into the carrier 1.
The wheel bearing assembly 3 assembled into the carrier 1 includes an outer race 4, an inner race 5, a plurality of balls 3a and 3c, and ball receiving members 3b and 3d. 
A flange 2a is formed on the other end of the spindle 2 such that the spindle 2 assembled into the wheel bearing assembly 3 is hooked to the carrier 1 in the inner side of a vehicle (not shown) when the carrier 1 is pressurized. Also, when the wheel bearing assembly 3 is assembled into the carrier 1, the spindle 2 is formed to extend outwardly from a vehicle.
A process of assembling the wheel bearing assembly 3 into the carrier 1 by using the conventional spindle 2 will be described below.
Ball receiving members 3b and 3d receiving the balls 3a and 3c are provided on the inner side of the outer race 4 where a hub bolt 4a is mounted. The inner race 5 includes an outside inner race 5a and an inside inner race 5b, and is provided in the inner side of the outer race 4.
The outside inner race 5a is provided on one side of the outer race 4 to make contact with the ball receiving member 3b receiving the ball 3a. The inside inner race 5b is provided on the other side of the outer race 4 to make contact with the ball receiving member 3d receiving the ball 3c. 
When the ball receiving members 3b and 3d receiving the balls 3a and 3c are provided on the inner side of the outer race 4 and the inner race 5 having the outside inner race 5a and the inside inner race 5b are installed thereon, a shield member 7a and a seal member 7b are interposed between the outer race 4 and the inner race 5.
The shield member 7a is inserted in the direction of one side of the outer race 4 to be interposed between the outer race 4 and the outside inner race 5a. The seal member 7b are inserted in the direction of the other side of the outer race 4 to be interposed between the outer race 4 and the inside inner race 5b. In this manner, a gap between the outer race 4 and the inner race 5 is sealed.
When the shield member 7a and the seal member 7b are interposed between the outer race 4 and the inner race 5, pressure is supplied to the carrier 1 and the wheel bearing assembly 3 is pressurized to the spindle 2. Namely, the outer race 4 having the ball receiving members 3b and 3d, the shield member 7a and the seal member 7b on its inner side is provided on the spindle 2 through the pressurization. The washer 6a and the nut 6 are fixed to a projection portion of the spindle 2, and the wheel bearing assembly 3 is assembled into the spindle 2.
In this instance, a wheel speed sensor target 8 illustrated in FIG. 1 is provided on the outer circumference of the outer race 4 and senses the rotation speed of a wheel (not shown).
As described above, an inner race of a conventional wheel end assembly includes an outside inner race and an inside inner race. Thus, the number of assembly parts increases which also makes an assembly process complicated and increases manufacture and assembly cost.